Los mellizos Potter
by Indomable
Summary: Escrita por Brave: Quinto año de Hogwarts ¿Quién dijo que al fin seria normal?. Esta historia la empezó mi hermana cuyo nick es Tinkerbell2099 y gracias a su autorización la voy a continuar.
1. ¿Quien soy?

**¿Quien soy?**

Un golpe sordo contra la ventana le despertó. Se incorporo lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos.¿Que sería a estas horas de la noche?. Abrió la ventana y una hermosa lechuza blanca se coló en su habitación. En su pata llevaba un mensaje. Cogió el pergamino y lo leyó.

"**_Señorita Potter:_**

_**Tal como hablamos, ha llegado el momento de que finalice su visita a la familia Andrade y regrese a la madriguera para mayor seguridad, allí alguien pasara a recogerla.**_

_**Con cariño**_

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._****"**

Hacía tan solo un mes que había llegado a la casa de la familia Andrade para pasar un poco de tiempo con una de sus mejores amigas, Lizzy, ya que ella no asistía a Hogwarts por lo que casi no se podían ver. Dumbledore le había dejado ir durante un corto periodo de tiempo y siempre que cambiara su apariencia para que no le reconocieran los mortífagos. Durante ese tiempo se había estado haciendo pasar por un familiar lejano de su amiga.

Aun era noche cerrada, pero decidió que era el momento de recoger sus cosas. Se agacho y saco de debajo de la cama un enorme baúl con las iniciales A.P.. Lo abrió y empezó a llenarlo con ropa, libros y todo tipo de objetos mágicos que encontró en la habitación que fuera suyo. Después cambio su pijama por su ropa cotidiana mágica.

Solo le faltaba una cosa para volver a ser ella. Cogió su querida varita de treinta centímetros formada por escama de sirena y con ella se dirigió al espejo, cerro los ojos y la agitó. Noto un tirón en su cabello y un picor en sus ojos y piel. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no era "Alixia Andrade" quien le devolvía la mirada, sino Alixia Liliam Potter Evans. Su pelo, ahora pelirrojo, caía en ondas desordenadas hasta casi el final de su espalda. Su piel había recuperado el tono color melocotón del que se sentía tan orgullosa y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermano mellizo, verdes. Pero a diferencia de su hermano ella no tenía ninguna cicatriz, ya que Voldemort a quien había intentado matar era a Harry, otorgándole así solamente a él el poder de destruirlo.

Cuando estuvo lista se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de su amiga y empezó a zarandearla para despertarla.

- Cinco minutos más, Alix - protestó dándose media vuelta en la cama y poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Su amiga tenia un sueño realmente pesado. - Lizzy, me tengo que ir -. Esa frase logró captar su atención. - He recibido una carta de Dumbledore pidiéndome que regrese.

**oOo**

Se habían pasado toda la noche en vela ideando alguna forma para alargar su tiempo juntas. Ninguna de las dos quería separarse. Cuando los padres de Lizzy se despertaron, ambas bajaron al comedor con cara apesadumbrada.

- ¿Que sucede? - ,preguntaron.

- Alixia se tiene que marchar -, dijo Lizzy poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado,- ¿me puedo ir con ella?. ¡Por favor!.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si. Sabían que iba a ser difícil separar a las dos adolescentes, miraron primero a una y luego a la otra antes de hablar, - hija sabes que no puede ser, Dumbledore lo dejo muy claro, Alixia vendría por un corto periodo con la condición que no protestaríais al separaros.

- Pero mama...

- No insistas, sino el próximo año Alixia no podrá venir -. Eso pareció resignar a las jóvenes que se abrazaron una última vez antes de que Alixia se despidiera de los padres de su amiga.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad Señores Andrade.

La mujer la miró con una cálida sonrisa antes de abrazarla. - No es nada querida, sabes que aquí siempre seras bien recibida. Saluda a Dumbledore de nuestra parte.

- Por supuesto - mostró una tímida sonrisa antes de llamar a su mascota. - ¡Lucifer! - . Un bonito gato negro con unos profundos ojos verdes apareció de detrás de la puerta. - Volvemos a casa - dijo su dueña. Lucifer la miro con interés mientras cogía sus pertenencias y una bolsa de polvos Flu y se metía en la chimenea -. ¿Vienes? -. Lucifer maulló antes de situarse a su lado. - ¡MADRIGUERA! -, dijo en alto a la vez que lanzó los polvos contra el suelo.


	2. De vuelta al hogar

**De vuelta al hogar**

Un fuerte "PLOF" se escucho en el salón de la Madriguera alertando a su ocupante. - ¿Quién eres? - grito el vigilante mientras apuntaba con su varita a la esbelta figura que salia de la chimenea.

- Me llamo Alixia Liliam Potter Evans, soy la hermana melliza de Harry James Potter Evans. Mis padres son Lily Evans y James Potter, ambos murieron a manos de Voldemort. He estado viviendo el último mes en casa de mi amiga Lizzy bajo una identidad falsa. Mi patronus es el mismo que el de mi madre, una cierva. Tengo quince años y a finales de este mes cumpliré los dieciséis y tu, Remus Lupin, eres mi padrino.-

El hombre bajo la varita antes de apretujarla en un abrazo fraternal. - Alix, cariño me alegro tanto de volver a verte. ¿Como estás?

- Bien, ¿y tu?... ¿alguna novedad? -. Lupin se ruborizó levemente dando a entrever que algo nuevo había pasado. - Bueno, he conocido a alguien.

- ¡No me digas que te has enamorado!-, exclamó Alixia al ver que el rubor de su padrino se hacía más intenso.

- ¡Es fantástico!. ¿De quién?, ¿cómo es?, ¿cómo se llama..?.

- Jovencita, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso- , dijo intentando tranquilizar a una joven pelirroja que revoloteaba emocionada a su alrededor -. Tan solo te diré que se llama Ninfadora, aunque todos la llaman Tonks. Es la prima de Sirius y, por favor Alixia, por el momento no vuelvas a mencionar el tema -. Miró su reloj, - sera mejor que nos marchemos ya, nos esperan -, dijo Lupin mientras cogía el baúl de Alix -. Lucifer saltó a los brazos de su dueña justo en el momento en el que Alix agarró la mano de Lupin para trasladarse.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago que la hizo estremecerse antes de que todo se disolviera.

**oOo**

Un fuerte "Crac" se oyó y ambos aparecieron ante las escaleras de una imponente casa.

- Bienvenida al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Acababan de entrar en la casa cuando una mujer de edad media y pelirroja se les echo en los brazos. - ¡O Alix, cariño!. Pero ¡como has crecido!, madre mía.

- Señora Weasley, yo también me alegró de volver a verla, - dijo devolviendo el cariñoso abrazo -. ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿mi hermano ha llegado?.

- Si, hace tan solo unos minutos. Esta arriba con Ron y Hermione. Anda y sube con ellos. Los adultos estamos en una reunión de la Orden.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más ya que la Señora Weasley había desaparecido tan rápido como aparecido. Alix subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que choco con alguien.

- Lo siento George. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Y Fred?, es raro que no estéis juntos.

- No pasa nada Alix... espera... Alix ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿hace cuanto que has llegado? Hey chicos ¡mirad! Alixia esta aquí - gritó.

Como por arte de magia un montón de cabezas se asomaron a la escalera con expresiones de alegría y asombro y algunas que otras preguntas como - ¿qué..?, ¿Alix?, ¿cuándo? - antes de bajar las escaleras y lanzarse a abrazarla y bombardearla con preguntas sobre su estancia con la familia Andrade.

- ¡Os he echado mucho de menos chicos!... Otra cosa ¿que es la Orden?

- La Orden del Fénix es una asociación de aurores. Eso es lo único que se, - contestó Harry que todavía la abrazaba por los hombros -, pero estábamos utilizando las orejas extensibles de los gemelos para intentar enterarnos de algo.

- Hasta que el gato de Hermione las rompió - dijo Ron.

- ¡Ronald!, te he oído - salto Hermione en defensa de su adorado gatito que se entretenía jugando con otro negro.

Durante las siguientes horas se pusieron al día de todo: la Orden, sus veranos y Hogwarts. De esta forma Alix se entero que su hermano había sido elegido capitán del equipo de Quidditch y Ron y su otra mejor amiga ,Hermione, eran los nuevos prefectos. Mientras tanto los gemelos estaban en su habitación intentando arreglar la oreja extensible que _Crookshanks _había roto.

- ¡Niños, a cenar!- grito la señora Weasley desde el comedor.

No hizo falta mas para que los siete jóvenes bajaran corriendo y se sentaran alrededor de una mesa llena de comida. Harry y Alix se sentaron al lado de sus padrinos, Sirius y Lupin. Alix iba a empezar a hablar pero Lupin se le adelanto.

- Alix, creo que lo mejor sera que te presentemos a los miembros de la Orden. Ella es Tonks - dijo señalando a una mujer con el pelo rosa que tenía en frente -, es metamorfamaga.

Ella le estrecho la mano alegremente y le guiño el ojo a su padrino.

- Alastor Moody, al que estoy seguro que ya has tenido el honor de conocer, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Mundungus Fletcher.

- Encantada de conocerles - dijo - pero, ¿que hace la Orden?.

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio, expectantes. Después de unos tensos segundos, Sirius comenzó a hablar.

- La Orden es...

- Se acabo Sirius. Lupin, son solo niños.. -, interrumpió bruscamente la señora Weasley, - no estoy dispuesta a ponerles en peligro -.

- Pero Molly, si no saben a lo que se enfrentan sera peor. Es mejor que conozcan a su enemigo.

Después de una ardua discusión entre los tres, terminaron convenciendo a Molly que les dejara contarles la misión de la Orden. Todos escucharon muy atentos la explicaciones de Sirius, les parecía fascinante lo que hacían. Cuando terminaron, todos dijeron - ¡Queremos participar!.

- Espero que estés contento, Sirius - dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se levantaba de la mesa y lo fulminaba con la mirada -.


	3. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

El resto de las vacaciones se habían pasado volando entre las bromas de los gemelos y de Alix, quien se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de que la llamasen su "hermana" trilliza, los días limpiando la mansión Black al estilo Sirius, es decir cogerlo todo y tirarlo a la basura sin que Kreacher te pille, las noches en vela que se pasaban todos hablando, contando chistes o jugando a juegos mágicos e incluso se divirtieron con las crueles venganzas que les devolvían Lupin y Sirius a cada una de sus bromas y todo para al final terminar como todo los años en estas fechas.

- ¡Niños!, deprisa o perderéis el tren - iba gritando la Sra. Weasley por medio del anden mientras le seguían de cerca un perro negro (Sirius) y siete carritos cargados con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un año en Hogwarts. En los casos mas extremistas como el de Hermione una enorme cantidad de libros y en el de los gemelos todo tipo de bromas**pesadas **que se puedan encontrar.

Después de despedirse de todos los adultos, subieron al tren. Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al primer vagón junto con el resto de prefectos. Los gemelos se fueron con su amigo Lee, en cambio Harry, Alixia, Neville y Ginny fueron buscando entre todos los compartimentos hasta encontrar uno en el que solo había una persona. Los cuatro entraron.

- ¡Hola Luna! - saludo Ginny - ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí?

La muchacha que había sentada junto a la ventana levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente.

- Sera un placer - respondió ella con tono soñador mirando a Harry y su hermana - Vosotros sois lo hermanos Potter y tu... - desvió la mirada hacia Neville - lo siento, pero no se cual es tu nombre.

- Neville...Neville Longbottom - dijo a la vez que su cara se tintaba de un llamativo color rojizo.

- Encantada. Yo soy Luna Lovegood, estoy en Ravenclaw - sonrió antes de concentrarse otra vez en el periódico que estaba leyendo.

El resto del viaje continuó sin ningún problema. Ron y Hermione a mitad del viaje habían ido a visitarlos e incluso la Ravenclaw Cho Chang había pasado a saludar a Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Alixia se extraño de no escuchar el familiar grito de "¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!"

- ¿Donde esta Hagrid? -, preguntó Harry diciendo en alto la pregunta no formulada por su hermana.

- No lo sé, pero espero que no se haya ido -, dijo Hermione que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

Todos montaron en los carruajes que les conducirían al interior de imponente castillo. El director del colegio ya se encontraba sentado en su asiento y sonreía complacidamente a sus alumnos. Cuando todo el mundo ocupo su lugar los de primer año entraron en el gran comedor siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall de cerca y mirando a su alrededor con caras sorprendidas hasta situarse frente al sombrero seleccionador. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar.

_Todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

_y todos sabéis para qué:_

_yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_porque esa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos,_

_escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que **si unidos no permanecemos**_

_**por dentro nos desmoronaremos**._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_**Pero tal vez este año sea diferente y unidos terminaremos.**_

_Que comience la Selección."_

- ¿No os ha parecido extraña la canción del sombrero de este año?, es como... si quisiera que todas las casas nos uniéramos - dijo Alix.

Harry miro a su hermana y después a la mesa de Slytherin antes de contestar -. Si pretende que todas las casas sean amigas, lo tiene claro.

Alixia iba a rebatirle pero no pudo porque en ese momento se levanto Dumbledore de su asiento y se dirigió al estrado.

- A los nuevos - dijo Dumbledore con voz sonora, los brazos abiertos y extendidos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios - os digo: ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que no sois nuevos os repito: ¡bienvenidos otra vez!. En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discurso, y como este no lo es, ¡al ataque!

Las palabra del director fueron acogidas con risas y aplausos hasta que se sentó y las cinco largas mesas se llenaron a rebosar de trozos de carne asada, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de zumo de calabaza.

Cuando la cena finalizó el director se volvió a levantar de su asiento. - Este año tenemos a dos profesores nuevos: la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que sustituirá al profesor Hagrid durante un tiempo en las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y la profesora Umbridge que impartirá la asignatura de DCAO. También he de informaros que la profesora Trelawney se ha dado de baja para poder templar sus nervios.

Dumbledore no hubo terminado su discurso cuando se escucho un sonoro (Ejem, Ejem) y Umbridge se levanto de su asiento para empezar un largo y tedioso discurso. Cuando finalizó todos la miraban con cara de asombro hasta que Ron pregunto en voz baja - ¿Qué ha querido decir con ello?.

- Significa que el ministerio de magia esta inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts-, respondió Hermione con tono amenazador.

De pronto se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que el director los había despedido a todos, porque los alumnos se habían puesto de pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor. Hermione se levanto nerviosa.

- ¡Ron, tenemos que enseñar a los de primero a dónde deben ir!

- ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Ron, que lo había olvidado -. ¡Eh, eh, vosotros! ¡Enanos!

- ¡Ron!

- Es que lo son, míralos... Son pequeñísimos.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedes llamarlos enanos! ¡Los de primer año! - llamó Hermione con tono autoritario a los nuevos alumnos de la mesa -. ¡Por aquí, por favor!

En cuanto los dos prefectos se hubieron perdido de vista, Alixia y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar en dirección a su sala común, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían tiempo a solas.

- Sabes hermanita, creo que este año va a ser emocionante - dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía exactamente el motivo, pero se encontraba tremendamente feliz.

- ¿A que se debe esa declaración?, ¿Harry?.

Miró a su hermana antes de contestar - no se, tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo bueno.


	4. Primer día de clases

**Primer día de clases**

Dos alumnos corrían por los pasillos. Se veía claramente que llegaban tarde a su primera clase.

- ¡Harry!, date prisa - insistió una joven pelirroja mientras se paraba ante una antigua puerta de madera para tomar aire. En la parte superior de la puerta se podía leer claramente un letrero con la siguiente palabra: _Transformaciones._

En cuanto los dos se hubieron recuperado de la carrera entraron en la habitación. Con una mirada suspicaz buscaron algún indicio de la profesora o de su animago (_un gato_). Al no encontrarla ambos lanzaron un profundo suspiro de alivio.

En la clase solo quedaban dos asientos libres, uno al lado de Hermione, quien los observaba con expresión de resignación, y el otro al lado de un joven de Slytherin.

Alixia corrió a ocupar el sitio al lado de Hermione pero Harry llego primero, obligandole a sentarse en el otro asiento, no sin antes mandarle a su hermano una mirada asesina de la que él solo se rió.

- Hola -, dijo por cortesía sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, por lo que se sorprendió gratamente cuando el levanto la cabeza de su libro y le saludo antes de seguir con su tarea.

Alixia no era de las personas que consideraba su casa la más importante o la mejor, pero era conocido por todo el mundo que las relaciones Griffindor/Slytherin eran mas bien escasas, por no decir nulas.

- Buenos días alumnos - saludo McGonagall mientras entraba en clase con su imponente presencia. - Hoy vamos a dedicar la clase a _la__T__ransformación, el Desvanecimiento y la Conjuración_con el siguiente ejercicio:

Trasformareis vuestra pluma en un Gorrión, con el conjuro de _**Avifors**_ y después lo haréis desvanecerse. Luego quiero que conjuréis una copa, para acto seguido transformarla en un Duendecillo de Cornualles. El que lo consiga a la primera obtendrá cincuenta puntos para su casa. ¡Empezad!

Alixia miro como su compañero ponía la pluma sobre la mesa y de un solo movimiento de varita apareció un bello gorrión. Ella, sin querer quedarse atrás, también coloco su pluma y pronunciando el hechizo la transformo en el ave y sin dar tiempo al pobre animal de emprender el vuelo volvió a agitar la varita haciéndolo desaparecer de la clase. Su compañero la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer habían tomado este ejercicio como una pequeña competición. Alixia hizo aparecer la copa de cristal cuyos bordes dorados resplandecían a la luz de los candelabros. Disimuladamente observo como el chico realizaba correctamente el último hechizo, al parecer era un gran mago, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, con los nervios por querer vencerle, su último hechizo no lo realizo correctamente y en vez de aparecer un Duendecillo de Cornualles, a la copa le crecieron alas y patas. Con pequeños saltitos la copa llego al final de la mesa y alzo el vuelo. Alixia observaba desde su asiento sin saber que hacer. Su copa-ave se estaba chocando con todo el mundo y en ese instante iba directa hacia McGonagall.

- _**¡Scribblifors!**_**,** - dijo la profesora haciendo que la copa estallara en múltiples plumas de colores .- Señorita Potter, haga el favor de controlar sus transformaciones.

Toda la clase reía por la escena. Había que admitir que había sido divertido ver como la copa se chocaba con todos, sobre todo cuando se poso en la cabeza de Malfoy.

Alixia y su compañero se miraron unos instante antes de estallar los dos en carcajadas.

- Sabes , - dijo -, para ser una Griffindor eres divertida.

Ella lo miro un momento antes de agregar -, y tu para ser un Slytherin eres amable, - esas palabras hicieron que el joven sonriera.

- Theodore Nott - dijo tendiéndole una mano.

- Alixia Potter - contesto estrechándosela.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que la profesora se levantara de su asiento y dijera con tono autoritario - fin de la clase. Para mañana quiero una redacción de dos pergaminos enteros sobre la conjuración-.

Alixia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su amiga que la esperaba en la puerta, no sin antes despedirse , - hasta la vista Theodore -.

**oOo**

- Hola Hermione, veo que conseguiste los cincuenta puntos.

- Si, y yo veo que has conocido a Nott.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó interesada mientras caminaban hacía el aula de pociones.

- Si, nos hicimos amigos en segundo año en la biblioteca. Es muy amable.

Entraron en el aula detrás de Ron y Harry, ambas se sentaron juntas y esperaron al que el profesor llegara.

- ¡Silencio!- , ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él.

En realidad no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oyeron que la puerta se abría, se quedaron quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula.

- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy -, dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándolos fijamente, - creo conveniente recordaros que el próximo mes de junio realizaréis un importante examen en el que demostraréis cuánto habéis aprendido sobre composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un "Aceptable" en el TIMO si no quieren … contrariarme.

Tras un breve silencio Snape prosiguió, - hoy, vamos a realizar una poción que suele salir en los TIMO: el Filtro de Paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo. Pero os lo advierto: si no medís bien los ingredientes, podéis provocar un profundo sueño al que lo beba, así que prestad atención a lo que hacéis. Los ingredientes y el método están en la pizarra -, agitó la varita y aparecieron todas las instrucciones. - Tenéis una hora y media.

Una hora y cuarto después el caldero de Alixia emitía un leve vapor plateado. Era un gran logro que le hubiera salido bien, puesto que se había pasado todo el rato mirando a hurtadillas a cierto Slytherin.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos para terminar el plazo, Snape empezó a comprobar las pociones. En ese momento estaba siendo revisada la poción de Hermione, al no encontrar ningún error paso a la siguiente.

- ¿Que se supone que es esto, Potter?.

- El Filtro de Paz - contestó el chico muy tenso.

- Dime, Potter - repuso Snape con calma -, ¿sabe leer?

Draco Malfoy no pudo contener la risa.

- Si, se leer -, respondió Harry sujetando con fuerza su varita.

- Léame la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter -.

El muchacho entorno los ojos para poder ver a través de la neblina que formaba su caldero, antes de empezar a leer.

Cuando termino Snape volvió a preguntar -¿has hecho todo lo que pone?-.

- No, me he olvidado del eléboro-.

- Ya lo se, Potter, y eso significa que este brebaje no sirve para nada. _**¡Evanesco!**_ - la pócima de Harry desapareció dejandolo plantado ante un caldero vacío - Potter, debería seguir los pasos de su hermana que a diferencia de usted, es mucho mas competente.


	5. Umbridge

**Umbridge_  
_**

_(Unos meses más tarde)_

Cuatro personas se encontraban ante la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Una de ellas era una mujer pequeña, con una chaquetita de color rosa chillón y hablaba con tres jóvenes pelirrojos.

- Muy bien, vuestro castigo es simple, lo único que tenéis que hacer es limpiar la sala común de Slytherin al estilo muggle, así que dádme vuestras varitas - . La profesora Umbridge extendió una mano amenazante para que se las entregaran. - Espero que con esto aprendáis la lección. La contraseña es **Sangre Pura. **Tenéis tres horas antes de que vuestros compañeros vuelvan de las clases. ¡Comenzad! - Dicho esto se marcho no sin antes lanzarles una mirada asesina.

- ¿Fred? - ,dijo Alixia con una sonrisa en su cara , - ¿que habremos hecho para ser castigados?

- No lo se hermanita, no lo se …... -, contestó con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la de ella.

**Flasback**

Harry había cumplido por fin su último día de castigo con Umbridge y la herida del brazo le dolía más que nunca. No habían pasado las nueve de la noche y todavía le quedaban muchos deberes atrasados. Subió las escaleras y entro en su sala común para encontrarse a su hermana y sus dos mejores amigos esperándole delante del fuego.

- Harry, has vuelto -. Hermione salto de su asiento, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado, pero tuvo mala suerte y le rozó la herida, produciéndole una mueca de dolor. - Harry, ¿estas bien? -, volvió a cogerle del brazo, pero esta vez le levanto la manga de la capa.

- ¿Que es eso? - gritaron Alixia y Ron mientras veían su brazo. En él se leía claramente la frase _No debo decir mentiras. -_Esto te lo ha hecho esa bruja, ¿verdad?.

- Alixia, Ron, Hermione tranquilizaros. Tampoco ha sido tan grave...

Pero Alixia, cuyo temperamento era demasiado impulsivo, ya no le escuchaba. Se había levantado de su asiento y subía al dormitorio de los chicos mientras decía por lo bajo: _de esta me pienso vengar_.

Dos horas más tarde tres sombras corrían por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Umbridge.

- Chicos, esto es un código alfa. Ya sabéis entrar, destrozar y salir en menos de cinco minutos.

George forzó la puerta del despacho dejando paso a sus compañeros.

- Bien, ya estamos dentro, vamos a hacer la redecoración. Yo me encargo de los muebles, Alixia de los platitos de los gatos y Fred de la pared y los detalles -. Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. George envejeció todos los muebles dándole un aspecto viejo y destartalado. A algunos les hizo agujeros y a otros los lleno de polvo. Fred cambió el color rosa de las paredes a un color negro oscuro, en las esquinas hizo aparecer grandes telas de arañas y en el suelo ratas. En cambio Alixia, con un hechizo _**Tetrifficulus**_ que los gemelos habían inventado, se dedico a rapar a todos lo gatitos de los platos y los ovillos de lana los convirtió en calaveras. Cuando los tres hubieron terminado se asustaron del resultado. Era realmente tétrico.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en el comedor cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una alterada Umbridge.

- ¿Quien...? -, paro para coger aire y tranquilizarse. - _¿Quien. Se. Ha. Atrevido. A. Embrujar. MI DESPACHO?_

Después de dos largas horas y unos cuantos calderos de Veritaserum, encontró a los tres culpables.

**Fin del Flasback**

**- **Bueno, ¿como nos lo repartimos? - pregunto George mientras cogía los utensilios de limpieza.

- Yo me pido los dormitorios - ,dijo Alixia y, sin darles tiempo a los gemelos a negarse, entro en la sala común.

- Esta bien, yo limpio el salón y a ti, querido hermano..., te toca los baños - . Se fue también rápido dejando a un pobre George contrariado.

**oOo**

Alixia subió la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios y entro en el primero que encontró. Nada más abrir la puerta se quedo petrificada en su sitio. La habitación estaba ocupada. El joven tenía el cabello negro corto, cayéndole por la frente ocultando sus ojos. Aun así podía ver su perfil. Era realmente guapo. Leía una carta atentamente. En algún momento Alixia tuvo que hacer ruido porque él levanto bruscamente la cabeza de la carta mostrado unos bonitos ojos azules.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto de forma amenazadora. Su tono era frio y cortante. Luego, al ver quien era, relajo su expresión antes de volver a preguntar esta vez de una forma mucho mas suave - ¿Alixia?, ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Esto...bueno yo... Umbridge nos ha castigado a limpiar la sala común de Slytherin y pensaba que no había nadie en los dormitorios -, consiguió decir a la vez que se sonrojaba violentamente.

- ¿Os ha castigado? - pregunto Theodore con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, ya sabes, a mi y a los gemelos.

- ¡Ah! Los Weasley. No se de que me extraño. Y por lo que veo... - dijo mirando la escoba y el recogedor que traía - ...no podéis usar magia.

- Si, esto... probablemente pensarás que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero..., quizás...bueno...si quisieras, claro...

- ...podría ayudaros - completo él.

- Si.- Lo pensó un momento antes de añadir. - Por favor.

Theodore saco la varita de su bolsillo y apunto a la habitación antes de decir _**¡Tersus Tidy! **_Limpiándola y ordenándola de una sola vez.

- Listo. Limpiamos el otro dormitorio y bajamos a ayudar a los gemelos.

- Gracias Theo. En serio, te debo la vida, bueno, es un decir, pero claro, si no fuera por tu ayuda, imaginate, uff...

- Vale, Alixia, dejalo, no tiene importancia.

- Tienes razón, me callo, en verdad, creo que hablo demasiado cuando estoy nerviosa.

Después de limpiar la habitación de las chicas, fueron a los baños donde George intentaba sin mucho éxito escurrir una fregóna.

- Hola George, venimos a ayudarte -, explico Alixia mientras Theodore y ella entraban en los baños.

El aludido levanto la cabeza y los observo un momento antes de añadir con un tono de incredulidad en su voz, - ¿un Slytherin me va a ayudar?

Theodore solo rodó los ojos ante ese comentario y dejo que fuera su compañera quien se lo explicara.

- Si, George y deberías ser un poco mas amable con alguien que te va ayudar.

Diez minutos después los cuatros estaban en la puerta de la sala común hablando tranquilamente.

- Nott, siento haber sido un grosero antes en el baño. Has sido muy amable. De hecho, te haremos llegar unos vales para que vayas a la tienda que tenemos pensado abrir. No quedarás defraudado -, dijo George.

Theodore asintió, aunque Alixia notó que no les estaba prestando demasiada atención.

- Oye Theo ¿te podemos pedir un último favor? - pregunto Fred sin rodeos, - podrías ponernos un hechizo que nos haga parecer cansados, ya sabes, para aparentar ante Umbridge.

Por toda respuesta Nott los apunto con la varita y dijo_** ¡Lassus!. **_El hechizo les hizo parecer agotados.

- ¡Gracias tío!. Te debemos una -, dijeron los gemelos antes de marcharse corriendo.

Alixia en cambio se le había quedado mirando. - Y tu Theodore, ¿que hacías aquí?, ¿porqué no estabas en clase con los demás?.

Theodore se giró, dándole la espalda a Alixia. Parecía que se iba a marchar sin decir nada, pero cuando iba a traspasar la puerta se giró . - Escucha Alixia. No sabes nada de mi y quizás lo mejor sería que no anduvieras cerca, por lo menos en los próximos días.

Alixia se quedó extrañada y antes de que Theodore abandonara el cuarto le detuvo. - ¡Espera!. Tienes razón, no se nada de ti, tampoco tu me conoces. Pero es algo que tiene solución. De casualidad resulta que tengo un mapa, el "_mapa del merodeador_" y, resulta también, que ese mapa indica unos pasadizos que nos llevan directos a "Las Tres Escobas". Se supone que la limpieza todavía nos llevará horas, así que no tengo prisa y podemos contarnos nuestras historias. ¿Que contestas?.

Theodore se quedó sorprendido mirándola. - Por que no. Hoy ya he infringido todas las normas posibles, una más no creo que pueda empeorar la situación-.

Alixia sacó el mapa de los pliegues de su capa. - Necesitaré esta vez tu varita-, dijo extendiendo su mano. Theodore se la dio sin mucho convencimiento.

- _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -,**_pronunció Alixia mientras tocaba el mapa con la varita. En ese instante se desveló un sinfín de pasillos y habitaciones y del lugar exacto donde se encontraba cada habitante de Hogwarts.

Se encaminaron al pasadizo más cercano, que estaba detrás de una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Caminaron en silencio durante unos quince minutos y llegaron a una trampilla. Antes de salir, se asomaron para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que pudiera delatarlos.

- Y ahora el toque final -, dijo Alixia -.

Sacó de un bolsillo dos pequeñas botellas. - Poción multijugos, la forma más segura de tomarnos algo sin que nadie nos regañe.

- Vaya Alixia, eres una caja de sorpresas. Y, ¿en quién nos vamos a convertir?.

- Opción A u opción B, tu eliges, aunque yo, si fuera tu, elegiría la A.

- No se porque tengo la sensación de que la A tampoco me va a gustar - , dijo mientras cogía de las manos de Alixia una de las botellas y sin dudarlo, se bebió de un trago el contenido.


	6. Las Tres Escobas

**Las Tres Escobas**

Con su nueva apariencia entraron en "Las Tres Escobas" y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la puerta y la barra. Al poco, la Sra. Rosmerta se acercó a ellos con dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Aquí tienes, querida Sybill, me alegra verte repuesta y en forma. Y para ti, Filius, con extra de vainilla, como te gusta -, dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la vez que ponía las jarras sobre la mesa. La Sra. Romerta presumía de conocer los gustos de todos sus clientes y solía adelantarse a cualquier petición que pudieran realizar, por muy extraña que fuera.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Theodore le dijo a Alixia: - recuérdame que te mate cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.

- Oh, no te preocupes, te ves muy bien como el profesor Filius Flitwick y seguramente puedas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Bueno, ahora en serio. Que es lo que te preocupa tanto como para saltarte las clases.

Theodore cogió su jarra de cerveza, le dio un trago y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras jugueteaba con la jarra. Al cabo de unos minutos levantó la vista y dijo: - Antes hablame de ti. Dime, ¿que se siente al ser la hermana del famoso Harry Potter?-.

Alixia comprendió que debía darle algo de tiempo y confianza. - Esta bien. Empezaré yo. De mi hermano seguro que lo sabes todo: creció en casa de unos parientes muggles solo, pensando que sus padres y su hermana habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. A mi, sin embargo, no me ocultaron la verdad. Dumbledore decidió que era mejor que me quedara en el mundo mágico y me encomendó al cuidado de mi padrino, Remus Lupin. Desde que tengo uso de razón me han explicado que no debía intentar contactar con Harry, era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo hasta que llegara el momento de ir a Hogwarts. Así lo hice a pesar de lo sola que en ocasiones me sentía. Es duro perder a tus padres y saber que tienes un hermano pero que no puedes contar con él. Aunque se que para Harry debió ser peor, crecer creyendo que todas las personas que le querían habían muerto -. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a llover y el cristal estaba repleto de gotas de lluvia que competían por llegar las primeras hasta el alfeizar.

- Mi padrino siempre me ha tratado muy bien -, continuó. - Tenía la precaución de llevarme a la casa de los Weasley cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Me quedaba allí hasta que se reponía y después volvía con él. Los veranos los pasaba con ellos también. De verdad, Theodore, son una familia genial y muy unida. Te hacen sentir como uno más. Según fui creciendo me di cuenta de que siempre que se mencionaba el apellido Potter era para referirse a mi hermano, el Elegido: "_así que tu eres la hermana del famoso Harry Potter_" o "_debes sentirte orgullosa de ser la hermana del niño que sobrevivió_". Crecí escuchando esto continuamente. El caso es que tenían razón, sentía orgullo por ser de su misma sangre, pero a la vez me atormentaba el hecho de que él hubiera sido el elegido y no yo. Estaba celosa. Así que decidí que la mejor forma de que me conocieran sería labrándome mi propia reputación. No se si lo sabrás, pero parece ser que he heredado la personalidad de mi padre, al menos su habilidad para meterse en líos y eso, unido a que siempre he admirado a los gemelos Weasley, me pareció una buena forma de desvincularme de la fama de mi hermano. En fin, conseguí la fama que quería, pero eso tampoco me hizo sentir bien. Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas, esa historia te la contaré otro día.

Alixia guardó silencio. Nunca antes le había hablado a nadie de eso. Theodore la miraba con interés.

Unos segundos después continuó. - Luego, antes de empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos reunió a Harry y a mi. Fue como recuperar una parte de nosotros mismo. Ese primer año nos fuimos conociendo y a pesar de que nuestras personalidades son totalmente inversas nos llevamos bastante bien. Se podría decir que nos complementamos, lo que no tiene uno lo tiene el otro. Por ejemplo, él es realmente bueno en Quidditch, al fin y al cabo es el jugador más joven de la historia y yo, aunque no soy mala jugadora, no soy ni la mitad de buena que él, por eso no entré hasta mi cuarto año en el equipo. En cambio a mi se me da bien pociones, al igual que a mi madre.

- También me di cuenta ese primer año que ser el Elegido no era un camino de rosas y por primera vez me alegre de no ser yo. No es que quisiera que fuera mi hermano, tan solo me alegraba de no ser yo. Desde entonces me he propuesto que voy a intentar ayudar a Harry en todo lo posible para que pueda vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Fin de la historia y ahora, creo que te toca -.

Theodore se acomodó en la silla. Esta bien, pensó, es mi turno. Metió una mano en su túnica y sacó un trozo de pergamino que se veía que había sido doblado y desdoblado varias veces. Lo puso encima de la mesa y con la cabeza indicó a Alixia que lo cogiera. Alix desdobló el papel con cuidado. Era una carta. La escritura que mostraba era cursiva y angulosa.

" _**Señor Nott:**_

_** Como habrá leído en "El Profeta", sabrá que su padre ha fracasado estrepitosamente en la misión que le había encomendado y ahora paga su torpeza en Azkaban. Sin embargo yo, El Señor Tenebroso, estoy dispuesto a olvidar el incidente permitiendo que usted ocupe el lugar de su padre. Le veré dentro de cinco días en la mansión de Los Malfoy. **_

_** Tu amo y Señor.**_

_**Lord Voldemort "**_

Alixia había palidecido. Acababa de leer una orden directa _del que no debe ser nombrado_ para que Theodore se uniera a sus filas. Era horrible. Soltó la carta como si quemara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?. No puedes unirte a él.

- Y no quiero hacerlo. Pero me temo que él no aceptará un no por respuesta.

Los dos guardaron silencio inmersos en sus pensamientos. Theodore veía la decepción dibujada en el rostro de Alixia.

- Oye, no tienes derecho a juzgarme. No soy como vosotros. A lo mejor yo no tengo el valor de enfrentarme al Señor Tenebroso. No soy tan valiente como ella.

Theodore escondió la cara entre sus manos mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿A quién te refieres Theodore?. ¿Quién es ella?.


	7. Las Tres Escobas II

**Las Tres Escobas II  
**

Theodore levantó la vista. Parecía muy triste. - Elisa Aldaya, mi madre y la persona más valiente que jamás he conocido. Ahora está muerta. Murió por orden del Señor Tenebroso, aunque no se aun quien de mi familia la mató.

Alixia se estremeció. Creía que a estas alturas nada que hiciera Lord Voldemort podría sorprenderla, pero se equivocaba.

- Tenía entendido que fue un accidente o eso me pareció leer a principios del verano en "El Profeta".

- Eso me dijo mi padre y es lo que creí hasta que unos días antes de venir a Hogwarts, Petrov, el elfo doméstico de mi madre, me trajo su diario. Ella sabía que estaba en peligro y ordenó a su elfo que me buscara y me entregara la prueba de que todo en lo que había creído hasta ahora es una gran mentira. Empezando por mi primer día en Hogwarts. Le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que me pusiera en Slytherin, pensaba que era mi deber y que no debía defraudar las expectativas de mis padres. Ahora se que tenía que haber sido fiel a mi mismo y haber permitido al sombrero que me seleccionara para Ravenclaw.

- Mis padres -, continuó Theodore, - descienden de familias de sangre pura. Desde pequeños estaba concertada su unión que se celebraría cuando acabaran su formación como magos. El primer contratiempo vino el primer año en Hogwarts, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador colocó a mi madre en Ravenclaw en vez de en Slytherin como todos esperaban. Desde pequeña a ella le encantaba aprender. Pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca. ¿Sabes?, fue amiga de tu madre, Lily. Yo tampoco lo supe hasta que lo leí en su diario -. Se paso la mano por el pelo. Alixia era consciente de lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar de eso.

- En cambio mi padre pronto destacó por su tendencia y habilidad por las artes oscuras. Fueron numerosas las veces que escribió a la familia informando del comportamiento poco adecuado, según él, de mi madre en cuanto a sus amistades e intereses. A ella le apasionaba la historia de los muggles y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Quería sacar un Timo en Estudios Muggles y quedarse como profesora en Hogwarts impartiendo esa asignatura.

Alixia asentía animando a Theodore a continuar.

- Sin embargo, mis abuelos decidieron que era el momento de actuar y a mitad del quinto curso, sacaron a mi madre de Hogwarts y la matricularon en un colegio solo para sangres limpias. Los años restantes fueron un infierno para ella. Se sentía sola e incomprendida por su familia y por sus compañeros de colegio. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, tal como estaba planeado, se celebró el matrimonio entre ella y mi padre. Se instalaron en una de las mansiones familiares y aceptaron un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Con el tiempo mi padre pasó a formar parte de las huestes del Señor Tenebroso y dejó su trabajo en el Ministerio. A pesar de la oposición familiar y de mi padre, parece que mi madre se las arregló para mantener contacto con sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts. Le preocupaba el rumbo que estaba tomando los acontecimientos y tenía miedo por ellos, por lo que intentaba facilitarles información de primera mano sobre lo que ocurría en el Ministerio.

Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. - Hace unos meses mi madre escuchó una conversación entre Peter Pettigrew y mi padre. Hablaban del Torneo de los Tres Magos y de la trampa que le estaban tendiendo a tu hermano. Lo tenían todo preparado para la vuelta _del que no debe ser nombrado. _Al principio dudó entre lo que debía hacer. No quería ponerme en peligro. Finalmente decidió acudir a la única persona que podía ayudarnos a los dos, Dumbledore. Le escribió pidiendo reunirse con él en "Cabeza de Puerco" pero sin mencionar el motivo de la reunión. Si le rogó que por nuestra seguridad no comentase con nadie el encuentro.

- No acudió a la cita, ¿verdad?-, preguntó en un susurro Alixia.

- No. Un oportuno accidente se lo impidió. Alguien debió sospechar y decidieron quitarla de en medio. Lo último que mi madre llegó a anotar en su diario fue una despedida y una recomendación: _Acude a Dumbledore y no regreses con tu padre._

Ahora que Alixia conocía la verdad sentía el verdadero peligro que corría su amigo. Alargo la mano y cogió la de Theodore, apretándola suavemente. - Entonces no debemos perder ni un minuto más. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts e intentar hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible para que pueda ayudarte.

- Eso significará firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Lo sabes, ¿no?.

- Es tu decisión, Theodore. No voy a negar que quiero que te unas a nosotros, pero intentaré comprenderte si no lo haces.

Theodore miró a Alixia y vio la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Hacia tiempo que nadie se molestaba por comprender como se sentía. Tenía razón, era hora de enfrentar la situación y de tomar decisiones. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Cuando apenas había dado unos pasos se volvió con una sonrisa. - ¿Vienes, o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?. Por cierto, creo que los efectos de la poción se están acabando.

Alixia no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se levantó y salieron juntos de Las Tres Escobas. Había dejado de llover, pero un cielo plomizo anuncio del cercano invierno, hacia presagiar una inminente nevada . Fueron caminando hasta el pasadizo que les llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts. Antes de entrar Theodore se volvió y extendiendo una mano hacia Alixia le preguntó: - ¿juntos?.

- Juntos.


	8. La conversación

**La conversación**

Los dos habían llegado a Hogwarts y avanzaban en silencio por los oscuros pasillos, su único objetivo era el despacho del director.

- ¿Estas segura de que es por aquí? - preguntó Theodore desorientado.

Alixia lo miró sonriente antes de añadir - confía en mi, me conozco el camino al despacho del director hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Giraron dos veces más a la derecha antes de dar con la entrada. La puerta flanqueada por dos gárgolas gigantes se erguía imponente ante ellos.

- ¿Sabes la contraseña? - preguntó Alixia. Ninguno de los dos había caído en el pequeño problema de desconocer la contraseña hasta ahora.

- No, pero según he oído el director tiene cierta afición a poner como contraseñas nombres de dulces. Podríamos probar suerte.

Alixia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡claro!, cómo no se me ha ocurrido -. Luego, girándose hacía la gárgola empezó a probar - Pastel de Calabaza - las gárgolas no se movieron - Meigas fritas, Droobles, Ratones de Helado, Cerveza de mantequilla...

- Cerveza de mantequilla no es un dulce, ¿porque no pruebas con Cucurucho de Cucarachas? - sugirió Theodore.

Nada más mencionar las palabras las dos estatuas se hicieron a un lado dejando a la vista una larga escalera de caracol. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a subir por ella hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera. Se miraron un instante para infundirse valor antes de tocar la aldaba dorada en forma de dragón. La puerta se abrió lentamente. En el fondo, sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba Dumbledore que los observaba con una sonrisa por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Señor Nott, le esperaba. Siéntese por favor - dijo el profesor Dumbledore antes de reparar en la otra presencia - ¿Señorita Potter? - era extraño ver al director sorprendido mientras decía - curioso, muy curioso, creo que muchos se sorprenderán de esta amistad.

Alixia y Theodore se sintieron incómodos y a la vez alegres ante las palabras del profesor. Ninguno de los dos comprendía que les estaba pasando.

- Y bien, decidme ¿que os ocurre? - pidió el director mirándolos atentamente.

Theodore tomo aire antes de sacar por última vez en ese día la carta del Señor Tenebroso y entregársela a Dumbledore. Durante unos minutos que a los dos jóvenes se les hicieron eternos, Dumbledore estuvo concentrado en la lectura de la carta. Una vez finalizada, volvió a dirigir su atención a Theodore para indicarle que continuara. El aludido empezó a narrarle lo mismo que le había contado a su amiga en las Tres Escobas.

- Si, recuerdo la carta de tu madre - dijo Dumbledore - una gran mujer sin ninguna duda. Ya me extraño a mí que no acudiera a su cita y que poco después sucediera el siniestro. - se calló un momento antes de continuar - pero me temo señor Nott que hay partes del contenido de esa carta que usted desconoce. Su madre me pidió una última cosa en esa carta. Estaba escrita en un código que solo los miembros de la orden del fénix conocen. Me pidió que te cuidara. Que me convirtiera en tu tutor si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella. No confiaba mucho en su familia.

Theodore y Alixia lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Mi madre le pidió que fuera mi tutor?

Dumbledore le miraba por encima de sus gafas mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego se giro en su asiento para quedar frente a los retratos - Logan, ¿podría pedirle a Minerva que venga?.

El hombre se levanto perezosamente antes de desaparecer del cuadro. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos hasta que las puertas del despacho se abrieran dejando entrar a McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes Albus, ¿que sucede...? - empezó a decir antes de ver a los demás ocupantes de la habitación - señorita Potter, señor Nott ¿que hacen aquí?

- De eso quería hablarle Minerva. Siéntese querida, es largo. - cuando todos volvieron a estar sentados Dumbledore repitió la historia que le había contado Theodore. Cuando terminó tan solo dijo - y como director de Hogwarts no puedo permitir que ninguno de mis alumnos sea puesto en peligro. Así que a partir de ahora el señor Nott quedará bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Albus - McGonagall se levanto con una agilidad envidiable para alguien de su edad - iré a comunicárselo inmediatamente a Kingsley - con la misma velocidad con la que se había levantado se marcho rumbo a la lechucería.

- Y en cuanto a vosotros dos, creo que deberíais pasar por las cocinas. La cena acabo hace rato y debéis tener hambre - las palabras del director fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa cariñosa.

Después de haberse marchado los dos jóvenes, el director mando llamar a Snape.

- Director tenéis que brindarle a Nott toda la protección que podáis, el señor tenebroso no le va a dejar salir impune después de su insurrección y la de su madre, ya lo ha demostrado vengándose en su padre. Y me temo que yo no voy a poder ser de mucha ayuda si quiero seguir teniendo su favor.

- Lo se Severus. Lo se. - contestó el director mientras dejaba sus recuerdos en el pensadéro.


	9. Vacaciones

Harry se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras veía caer la nieve por una de las ventanas de Grimmauld place. Desde que había llegado hacía dos días no le había dolido la cicatriz. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi se cae al suelo cuando escucho el grito de jubilo de Ron por haber vuelto a ganar al ajedrez mágico.

Cuando se giró se quedo sin palabras. Ron estaba saltando por todo el salón mientras cantaba una extraña canción que mencionaba las palabras "ganar", "mejor" e "invencible", mientras que su hermana se encontraba sentada en el suelo enfurruñada por no ser capaz de ganarle. Los gemelos, que estaban intentando mejorar sus inventos, eran perseguidos por _Crookshanks_ mientras Hermione lo intentaba atrapar inútilmente. En un sofá tumbado estaba Sirius leyendo un libro y los señores Weasley debatían con Remus y Tonks sobre las últimas noticias del Ministerio. Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente, sabia que ellos eran su familia. Solo faltaba Ginny, a la cual no había visto desde el desayuno.

– ¿Sabes Harry? – dijo Hermione que había terminado por desistir en su labor de cazar a su gato – últimamente estas muy callado. ¿no habrás vuelto a entrar en la mente del señor tenebroso? y estarás practicando la oclumancia como te dijo Snape.

Harry se giró hacia ella y la agarro por los hombros – Hermione, tranquilizate, desde que hemos llegado no me ha dolido la cicatriz.

Hermione lo miró desconfiada – Harry, ¿estas practicando oclumancia? ¿verdad?

Él no quería mentirle, ella era su mejor amiga y tal vez algo más que eso, pero tampoco quería preocuparla más de lo necesario, por ello opto por lo más fácil. Mentir. – Si, Hemione estoy practicando.

Después del pequeño momento de dicha que había experimentado Harry al ver a sus amigos felices, volvió a sentirse mal consigo mismo. Le había contado a Sirius y a su hermana que cuando presenció el ataque al señor Weasley él era la serpiente y aunque ellos le habían intentado quitar importancia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. A Ron no se lo había contado porque tenía miedo de que le odiara por ello y a Hermione... a Hermione no se atrevía a contárselo, de los cuatro, la opinión que ella tuviera de él era la que más le importaba y no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que el veía: que él era el culpable. Por segunda vez en ese día un ruido le asusto. Por la puerta acababa de entrar cierta pelirroja alterada. No había mirado a nadie en particular, tan solo se había dejado caer de cualquier manera en uno de los sillones mientras repetía para si misma "Dean es imbécil".

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a su hermana.

– Ginny, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla – ¿Que te ha hecho Dean?, ¿quieres que le eche alguna maldición?.

Esto hizo que Ginny sonriera un poco antes de abrazarle – ¡Oh!, Ronnie. Gracia, pero no hace falta, solo ha sido una pequeña pelea.

– Que tierna escena – dijo una voz irónica desde la puerta del salón – si fuera diabético se me subiría el azúcar.

Sirius se había levantado del sofá de un salto y se dirigía amenazadoramente hacía él – ¿Que haces aquí Snivellus?

Él lo miró con desprecio de arriba a abajo antes de contestar – vengo a entregar un paquete de parte de Dumbledore, Black.

De su capa saco un pequeño paquete y se lo extendió. Sirius lo cogió de un tirón antes de responderle – ya lo has entregado, ahora vete.

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la salida no sin antes fijarse en las dos figuras que entraban por la puerta.

– Severus – saludó una de ellas.

– Minerva.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Snape antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer.

McGonagall sabía a lo que se iba a tener que enfrentar en unos instantes. No todos los miembros de la orden iban a aceptar a Nott. Muchos sospecharían de él, incluso ella había tenido sus dudas, aunque al final había terminado desechando la idea.

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez hacía cinco años en la selección de casas y se encontró con esa profunda mirada de color azul, cálida, vivaz, alegre aunque en el fondo se escondiera mucho sufrimiento y miedo, tan idéntica a la de su madre. Entonces lo supo, él no era un Slytherin, carecía de esa altanería. Por ello cuando fue seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Durante los siguientes años le estuvo observando y vio como esa mirada cálida y alegre se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una mucho mas reservada. Él se adapto a las circunstancias y aprendió a observar y analizar cualquier cosa de su alrededor.

Así que cuando esa mañana había ido a recogerlo para traerlo a Grimmauld place por orden de Dumbledore y se había vuelto a encontrar con esa mirada que hacia cinco años que no veía, volvió a comprobar que Theodore Nott no era un espía, sino un muchacho que había decidido no aceptar su destino.

Se adelantó y entró en el salón.

– Buenas tardes – saludo a todos.

La señora Weasley, como buena anfitriona que era, se levantó de su asiento y la saludo calurosamente – Minerva, que sorpresa. ¿A que se debe?.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar – el director me ha pedido que traiga a un nuevo miembro de la orden y que me asegure de su seguridad.

Ante estas palabras todos los presentes le dedicaron toda su atención. McGonagall se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la habitación al nuevo miembro.

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas. Hermione, Ginny y Alixia lo saludaron calurosamente, al igual que los gemelos que todavía no habían olvidado que él los había ayudado en con el castigo que les impuso Umbridge. La señora Weasley, cuya maternidad se sobreponía a cualquier prejuicio, una vez repuesta de la sorpresa inicial lo acogió como a uno más de sus hijos, al igual que el señor Weasley, solo que él un poco más receloso que su esposa. Lupin y Tonks también lo saludaron amablemente aunque de una forma más reservada, seguían teniendo sus dudas sobre la lealtad del muchacho. En cambio Sirius le dijo a la profesora lo más calmado que pudo – ¿en que esta pensando el director, metiendo a una de esas asquerosas serpientes en la orden?. El padre de este chico – dijo alzando la voz y acusándolo con un dedo – es, junto con mi "querida" prima, un de los más fieles servidores del Señor Tenebroso, seguro que esta aquí con la misión de obtener información de utilidad sobre la orden y nosotros ya tenemos bastante con tener que soportar a Snivellus.

Harry había fruncido el ceño y junto con Ron parecía calcular que amenaza podría ser Nott.

– Sirius, cálmate – pidió Minerva – te puedo asegurar que este chico no es ninguna amenaza para la orden, es más, si esta aquí ahora mismo es simplemente porque se ha negado a servir al Señor Tenebroso.

Estas palabras parecieron sorprender a los presentes, pero no convencerlos. La tensión que se había formado en el salón fue rota por la señora Weasley que había empezado a ordenar todo para que Theodore se pudiera instalar.

– Theodore, cariño. Tu vas a dormir en el cuarto de Harry y Ron, porque el de los gemelos esta hecho un desastre con todos esos trastos que ellos llaman inventos y en el de Hermione, Ginny y Alixia no te voy a poner.

– Mama, él es una serpiente … – intentó protestar Ron inútilmente. Pero la señora Weasley lo miró furiosa antes de regañarle – Ronald Bilius Weasley, yo no he educado a mis hijos con ninguna diferenciación de linaje ni de casas, así que no te comportes tu ahora como ellos. Además, a mi me da lo mismo que sea de Slytherin, lo que importa es que se ha enfrentado al señor oscuro e incluso a su propia familia.

– Eso es lo que él dice.

– Eso es lo que dice Dumbledore, y yo confío en él.


	10. Vacaciones II

**Vacaciones II**

Se movía entre las sombras para evitar ser visto. Desde que había llegado a Grimmauld place, Theodore no había tenido ningún momento a solas. Sabía que muchos de los miembros de la orden no confiaban en él, por eso había tenido que ser tan cuidadoso.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para evitar que alguno de los habitantes de la casa le pudieran sorprender en su objetivo. Theodore llegó hasta la lechucería de Sirius y le ató la carta a su lechuza sin ser consciente de que un par de ojos verdes le observaban.

En el comedor todos estaban desayunando, la señora Weasley había preparado tortitas y jarabe de frambuesa para trece personas, pero los gemelos y Ron se habían comido la mayor parte por lo que había tenido que hacer más.

– Ron cariño, por que no dejas de comer y vas a buscar a Harry. Es el único que falta. ¿Porque es tan difícil en esta familia poder comer todos a la vez? – dijo la señora Weasley mientras pegaba a los gemelos con su espátula – ¡Fred!, ¡George! Tenemos que esperar a que estemos todos en la mesa.

Sirius miraba atentamente a Theodore, el cual conversaba alegremente con Lupin y Hermione. – Y bien Nott – dijo para llamar su atención –, desde que llegaste hace una semana no nos has dicho por que motivo renunciaste a _servir_ al Señor Tenebroso.

Theodore le miró atentamente, él sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano – por principios, pero sobre todo por mi madre – esa respuesta pareció sorprender a Sirius ya que solo pudo decir un "_¿Porque?_".

Los ojos azules de Nott que hasta el momento habían tenido un brillo especial se oscurecieron levemente – porque el Señor Tenebroso mató a mi madre por haberse negado a servirle.

Harry había visto a Nott enviar una carta esa mañana y estaba seguro que el contenido de la carta era información sobre la orden. De todas formas él no era tonto y no iba a acusar a alguien sin ninguna prueba, por eso en el momento en el que se había marchado Theodore había mandado a Hedwig detrás para que le arrebatara la carta a la otra lechuza. Ahora, unas horas después y con la carta en sus manos estaba dispuesto a desenmascarar al espía.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento, escondió lo más rápido que pudo la carta debajo de su almohada.

– ¿Harry? ¿estas ahí? – Ron abrió la puerta un poco e introdujo la cabeza – Harry ¿que haces?, mi madre te esta llamando.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron para que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Sacó de debajo de su almohada la carta y se la enseñó – Nott ha enviado esta carta, esta mañana.

Ron no hizo ningún comentario. Después de cinco años con sus amigos había aprendido que a veces es mejor callar y esperar.

Harry la abrió ante la atenta mirada de Ron, sin embargo su contenido era muy diferente a lo que el esperaba. Con un pequeño movimiento se la pasó a Ron.

"_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Le agradezco enormemente que me haya acogido en la Orden y también que me permita pasar las vacaciones en casa del señor Black. Como usted me dijo, muchos de los miembros recelan de mi, aun así todos son muy amables conmigo._

_Atentamente Theodore Nott"_

– Vaya – dijo Ron –, creo que lo hemos juzgado mal.


End file.
